兄の約束
by Cece Mayuyu
Summary: "Nii-san janji akan kembali lagi menjemputmu. Kau tunggu saja di sini, ya..." "Jangan ingkar janji lagi, ya," Janji yang kami buat saat masih masih kecil. Aku janji, suatu saat aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu, Aichi/ OOC,typo, siblings-pair


**Jiah, berawal dari chat gaje di FB, terciptalah Siblings-Pair ini. Enggak sesuai dengan anime, tapi semoga kalian menikmati. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan**

**Keterangan: Tanda – berarti mulai masuk ke Daigo's POV**

* * *

**Ani no Yakusoku  
Genre: Family, hurt/comfort  
Rate: T  
Main Chara: Aichi-Daigo (Siblings-pair)  
Disclaimer: VG milik Bushiroad, sementara Dolphin Bay bukan milik saya juga  
Warning!: Siblings-pair, OOC, typo**

* * *

- Namaku Daigo. Aku anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Aku sangat menyayangi adikku, Aichi.

Dulu, keluarga kami hidup damai. Kami hidup sejahtera, tertawa bersama, saling berbagi cerita, dan selalu berkumpul. Aichi sangat pemalu dan cengeng, oleh sebab itu ia ditindas di sekolah. Namun, aku selalu melindunginya. Tidak boleh ada yang menyakitinya.

Tapi, kehidupan damai keluarga kami runtuh sudah. Saat itu, Aichi dijatuhkan dari tangga, kepalanya berdarah akibat benturan yang keras bahkan nyaris geger otak. Aku tidak sempat menolongnya. Pelakunya anak dari direktur perusahaan yang berkuasa di kota ini. Tidak ada yang berani melawannya. Bahkan kepala sekolah memihak anak itu.

Ayah kami tidak terima dan sempat meminta tuntutan. Tapi ayah dari anak itu tidak menerima tuntutan itu. Hal itu membuat ayahku di PHK dan kami dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tidak hanya itu, kami bahkan dikucilkan oleh penduduk sekitar. Ayah stres akan hal itu. Semenjak saat itu, ayah kami jadi sering mabuk-mabukan dan marah-marah. Tiada hari tanpa suara pertengkaran ayah dan ibu di dapur.

Meminta tolong kepada tetangga pun sia-sia. Mereka tidak mau mendengarkan kami. Mereka takut pada direktur itu. Mereka tidak mau mengalami kehidupan yang buruk. Kami hanya bisa berlindung di kamar. Aichi menangis dan aku memeluk untuk menghiburnya.

Kami yakin, hal ini pasti akan berlalu. Suatu saat kami pasti bisa seperti dulu lagi. Saling berbagi cerita dan tertawa bersama. Kami yakin.

Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda perdamaian diantara mereka. Ibuku yang awalnya hanya ibu rumah tangga, kini memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan, karena ayahku sudah tidak mau bekerja lagi. Namun, tidak ada satupun yang mau menerima ibu kami akibat kasus itu. Ayah kami semakin mengalami stres. Ia menyalahkan Aichi dan memukul Aichi bahkan walaupun akhirnya perusahaan itu bangkrut dan kasus itu berhasil ditangani, ayah tetap menyiksanya. Bahkan ayah nyaris membakar Aichi. Beruntung ia berhasil diselamatkan oleh ibu kami, walau terdapat luka bakar di bagian leher hingga bahu bagian kiri. Aku memeluk Aichi untuk menghentikan tangisnya, dan aku tidak menyangka, ayah kami mengambil pisau daging, dan mengayunkannya seperti memukul ke arah ibu kami. Aku dan Aichi tidak mampu bersuara. Ayah kami terus melakukannya hingga darah itu mengotori lantai, mengotori tubuh ayah dan mengotori tubuh kami. Hal yang bisa kulakukan adalah berteriak meminta tolong.

Para tetangga datang menolong, namun ibu kami sudah tewas. Akhirnya di pengadilan, ayah dihukum mati. Awalnya, jasad ayah kami ingin dibakar, namun Aichi menghentikannya.

"Mama sangat menyayangi papa. Jangan bakar papa. Nanti mama kesepian. Papa dan mama harus bersama," Kata-kata polos dari seorang anak kelas satu SD sempat menyentuh perasaan hakim dan pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan. Ayah kami dimakamkan di sebelah makam ibu kami.

Akhirnya, kami dititipkan di sebuah panti asuhan sebuah gereja. Banyak anak yang kehilangan orangtuanya seperti kami, dan para suster bersedia merawat dan mendidik kami bagai anak. Aku betah di sana, namun Aichi tidak berbaur dengan siapa pun. Namun aku tetap akan melindunginya. Sebab, Aichi adikku yang sangat kusayangi…

END POV

Halaman gereja tampak ramai dipenuhi anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola, baik anak perempuan maupun anak laki-laki, semuanya bermain dengan riang.

"Ayo Daigo, oper ke sini bolanya!"

"Ok, rasakan tendangan mautku!"

Namun diantara mereka, hanya ada satu anak yang memutuskan untuk menyendiri di dalam gereja tersebut. Ia terus berdiri menghadap altar khotbah. Salah seorang suster menghampirinya, berlutut agar tatapannya selurus dengannya dan tersenyum.

"Kamu tidak bermain bersama kakak dan teman-temanmu?" Tanyanya lembut, Aichi hanya menggeleng.

"Kau takut kasus itu terulang lagi padamu, jadi kamu tidak mau bermain dengan teman-teman yang lain?" Aichi mengangguk.

"Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu. Mereka akan menyayangimu, sama seperti kakakmu," Namun Aichi hanya menunduk.

"Kau tidak mau bermain dengan mereka?" Aichi kembali menggeleng.

"Kau ingin tetap di sini?" Kali ini ia kembali mengangguk. Suster itu kembali tersenyum, mengelus rambutnya dan meninggalkannya.

Aichi terus menyendiri. Sejujurnya, ia takut sendirian. Ia hanya berharap Daigo mau menemaninya, namun ia takut bertemu dengan anak-anak yang lain. Ia takut hal buruk akan terjadi kedua kalinya. Bekas luka bakar pada leher dan bahunya meninggalkan bukti masa lalu yang buruk, walau sudah hampir setahun kasus itu selesai dan mereka tinggal di sini. Namun Aichi tetap takut.

- "Mama… papa… kapan pulang? Aku tidak mau sendiri…" Ia kembali menangis. Menangisi perginya kedua orangtua kami. Aku yang awalnya bermain bersama, memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya setelah mendengar laporan dari suster itu.

"Aichi kenapa menangis? Ada yang sakit?" Tanyaku.

"Mama-papa enggak pulang? Aku mau pulang! Aku enggak mau di sini!" Sejujurnya, Aichi tidak tahu ayah dan ibunya sudah tiada. Ia berpikir, keduanya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, atau sedang pergi jauh untuk bekerja. Anak sekecil itu tidak akan mengerti apa itu artinya meninggal. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Aichi tidak menerima kenyataan itu.

"Mama dan papa tidak akan pulang Aichi. Mama dan papa sudah meninggal, jadi kita tinggal di sini,"

"Bohong! Mama dan papa belum meninggal. Aku mau pulang! Aku mau pulang sekarang!" Aku kembali memeluknya. Aku tahu, anak sekecil Aichi tidak mungkin hidup tanpa orangtua. Tidak, bahkan aku yang umurnya tidak berbeda jauh saja tidak bisa hidup tanpa orangtua, apalagi Aichi yang masih kecil.

"Iya, nanti kita pulang. Sebentar lagi kita akan pulang…" Kata-kata yang hanya bisa kupakai untuk menghiburnya, setidaknya sampai Aichi menerima kenyataan itu.

Hingga satu tahun berlalu, di mana Aichi sudah berumur tujuh tahun, sementara aku sudah berumur sepuluh tahun, akhirnya Aichi bisa menerima kenyataan meninggalnya orangtua kami. Namun ia masih menjaga jarak dengan anak-anak lain. Akulah satu-satunya teman bermainnya. Jika ia menangis, aku akan memeluknya dan memberikan kata-kata yang lembut, jika ia kesepian, aku akan bermain dengannya.

Aichi selalu menyendiri. Berdoa sendirian. Mendoakan kedua orangtua kamu, bahkan ia sampai menangis. Hampir setiap hari ia menangis, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia jarang menangis.

Daripada menyendiri, Aichi memutuskan untuk membantu suster yang bekerja. Seperti menemaninya belanja, membersihkan ruangan, atau masak, walau tugas Aichi hanyalah menyiapkan alat-alat makan.

Aku menghargai perubahannya. Setidaknya, ia sudah mau banyak bergerak daripada dulu. Aku juga bisa sedikit tenang karena ia tidak kesepian lagi.

Kupikir ia sudah berubah, namun kenyataannya, aku melihatnya menghilang saat tengah malam. Aku sempat panik dan mencarinya. Suster kepala yang menyadari hal itu bertanya padaku.

"Kenapa kamu belum tidur?"

"Aichi tidak ada di kamarnya? Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya," Jawabku.

Aku cemas dan mencarinya bersama suster kepala. Di taman, tempat di mana ayah dan ibu kami dulu menemani kami bermain, kami menemukan Aichi. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari panti.

"Aichi, kenapa kau menghilang? Ini tengah malam, udaranya dingin. Nanti kalau kau sakit atau diculik bagaimana?" Tanyaku cemas.

"Papa dan mama masih belum pulang?" Dan kenyataan, ia belum bisa menerimanya. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kuperbuat untuknya. Hal yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aichi, mama sudah meninggal saat ayah memukulnya dengan pisau., dan papa meninggal karena ditembak. Walau papa dan mama sudah tidak ada, kau masih ada aku. Aku janji, akan selalu bersamamu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu,"

"Janji ya," Janji jari kelingking yang kami buat dari jari mungil kami. Akhirnya Aichi benar-benar menerima kenyataan itu. Satu tahun berlalu akhirnya kami lalui bersama. Aichi sedikit demi sedikit mulai bersosialisasi walau masih menjaga jarak. Ia semakin jarang menangis. Walaupun demikian, sebagai kakak, aku harus bisa menepati janjiku. Aku janji, Aichi…

END POV

-XXX-

"Anak-anak, untuk kegiatan nanti tugas kalian adalah membawa lilin dan bernyanyi. Sekarang kita latihan. Mulai berjalan dari pintu, lalu berbaris di sini. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

Anak-anak memulai latihan mereka dan latihan berjalan dengan baik. Semua anak-anak menyanyikan lagu yang diberikan diiringi suara piano. Suara anak-anak yang terdengar indah dan lucu. Seusai latihan, anak-anak ada yang duduk dan bermain kejar-kejaran. Daigo duduk di sebelah Aichi, sementara Aichi sedang menghafal lagu yang diberikan.

"_Nee_, Aichi. Besok aku mau beli kue. Kau mau ikut?"

Aichi mengangguk, "Aku mau makan kue,"

Daigo tersenyum. Ingin rasanya ia terus mengalami dan tinggal di sini lebih lama bersama Aichi. Tapi…

"Suster, dia siapa?" Seorang anak mendekati suster yang sedang bermain piano. Sosok pria asing berpakaian jas tersenyum ke arah suster tersebut. Suster itu membalasnya.

"Teryata anda datang hari ini," Ujar suster itu.

"Maaf jika menanganggu latihan kalian,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Anak-anak juga sudah selesai latihan,"

Semua anak-anak saling bertatapan. Suster itu kemudian membawa orang asing tersebut mendekati Daigo. Daigo merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tuan besar Naitou. Daigo, kakek ini akan menjadi kakek angkatmu. Dia akan merawatnya, membesarkanmu, dan memberikan cintanya padamu,"

Daigo cukup terkejut mendengar hal itu. Jika ia akan diadopsi, itu artinya ia akan segera pergi. Bagaimana dengan Aichi yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpanya? Kenapa kakek itu hanya membawanya?

"Tenang saja, Daigo. Dia orang yang baik. Dia akan menyekolahkanmu, membeli semua keperluanmu. Suster yakin, kau akan senang bersamanya,"

Aichi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, membuat ketiga orang itu menatapnya. Daigo melihat tatapan Aichi kembali sendu. Aichi berlari meninggalkannya dan pergi ke ruang doa.

"Aichi!" Daigo menyusulnya. Aichi kembali menangis di sana. Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan kakaknya. Kakaknya sendiri sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya. Tapi kenyataannya, sebentar lagi kakaknya akan pergi, meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Aichi…" Mendengar suara kakaknya, Aichi kembali menjaga jarak.

"_Nii-san_ janji enggak akan meninggalkanku!" Daigo menunduk mendengarnya.

"_Nii-san_ pembohong, aku benci kamu!" Aichi mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakit, setelah ditinggal orangtuanya, haruskan ia juga kehilangan kakaknya, keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki? Sampai kapan ia harus merasakan sakitnya kehilangan?

Daigo mengajak Aichi untuk berdoa sejenak. Aichi terus menangis. Namun ia menganggam erat tangan sang kakak. 'Tolong jangan pergi' mungkin itulah maksud dari gengamanannya.

"Aku enggak mau _Nii-san_ pergi. Aku enggak mau sendiri. Aku enggak mau kehilangan lagi…" Daigo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nanti _Nii-san_ akan kembali lagi menjemputmu. Kau tunggu saja di sini…"

Daigo menyerahkan sepasang kalung yang sama dengannya dan mengenakannya di leher Aichi.

"Jangan ingkar janji lagi ya…" Pinta Aichi, Daigo kembali memeluknya. Pelukan terakhir yang bisa ia berikan, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan adik satu-satunya.

Daigo melangkah, mengikuti kakek yang mengadopsinya. Aichi menahan tangisnya dari dalam gereja. Ia tidak boleh menangis lagi. Anak-anak mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan suara nyala mobil terdengar dari luar.

"_Jangan menangis lagi…"_ Aichi berusaha menyemangati dirinya. Namun, ia gagal.

"Tolong… jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…" Kesendirian. Ia tidak mau sendirian. Ia tidak mau kehilangan. Ia tidak mau semua itu. Ia tidak mau…

Ia benar-benar tidak mau lagi…

Aichi berlari keluar, mengejar mobil yang membawa Daigo pergi. Ia tidak mau Daigo pergi. Ia tidak mau kehilangan seorang kakak yang sangat ia cintai.

"_Nii-san_!" Suara serak Aichi berkali-kali memanggil kakaknya. Namun suaranya tidak sampai. Walaupun begitu, Aichi tetap berlari mengikuti mobil itu. Tangannya tak sampai, dan suaranya sudah nyaris tidak terdengar lagi. Walau lelah, ia tetap berlari, hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh, dan mobil menghilang dari tikungan.

Aichi terus menangis. Bukan karena sakit akibat terjatuh, tetapi akibat perasaan perih di hati karena sendirian. Ia takut sendirian.

- "_Nii-san_ janji ya… datang ke sini lagi…" Satu-satunya ucapan yang bisa ia ucapkan kepadaku, walaupun ia tahu, suara itu tidak terdengar, tapi ia tetap yakin, suatu saat aku akan kembali lagi. Kami akan bersama lagi. Sama seperti dulu.

Musim dingin, musim semi, musim panas hingga musim gugur berlalu, Aichi tetap menungguiku. Selama apapun, ia bertekad untuk menungguiku. Musim berlalu, anak-anak satu persatu mulai mendapatkan keluarga baru, ayah baru, ibu baru, rumah baru, dan kehidupan yang baru. Kini di panti itu, hanya tersisa Aichi seorang diri. Ia tetap setia menunggu, walau badai datang.

Namun ada satu hal yang tidak ia sadari, hari itu pada musim gugur, seorang wanita yang merupakan adik kembar ibu kami datang untuk membawanya. Suster membawa Aichi masuk ke dalam gereja untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu.

END POV

"Nona Shizuka, inilah anak yang kuceritakan lewat telepon. Anak dari kakak kembarmu, Shizuku. Namanya Aichi,"

Shizuka tersenyum, menatap Aichi dan berlutut, "Aichi ya? Kamu mirip dengan mamamu," Ia melirik jam, "Sudah waktunya, ayo kita pulang,"

Shizuka menggenggam tangannya, namun Aichi seakan menolaknya. Ia kembali menunduk. Shizuka yang bingung menatap suster.

Suster itu ikut berlutut, "Selamat Aichi. Sekarang kamu akan mendapatkan kehidupan baru yang lebih baik. Dia adalah ibumu mulai sekarang. Ia akan merawatmu dan memberikan cintanya. Aku tahu kamu menunggu kakakmu. Tapi ia tidak akan kembali. Kalian berdua harus hidup bahagia. Orangtuamu di surga pasti juga berharap demikian. Kamu mengerti?"

Kata-kata suster membuat Aichi menurut. Namun itu bukanlah segalanya. Rasanya semakin perih. Janji itu kembali teringkari.

"_Nii-san… aku enggak bisa ketemu Nii-san lagi…"_ Hingga kalung itu terlepas dan terjatuh di lantai. Keduanya melangkah keluar.

Dan tepat pada saat itu, kakek yang mengadopsiku membawaku kembali ke gereja. Kami berniat untuk menjemput Aichi. Aku tidak mengetahui hal itu, bahwa Aichi sudah diadopsi. Dengan riang, aku memasuki gereja, mencari-cari Aichi, namun, kulihat di lantai, sebuah kalung yang seragam denganku. Kalung yang kuberikan pada Aichi. Kini aku menyadari, Aichi sudah pergi. Memulai hidup yang baru. Berlahan aku mulai menangis. Sekarang aku paham, inilah perasaan Aichi saat hendak kutinggalkan. Rasa sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang sangat dicintai, satu-satunya harta yang berharga. Aku tidak tahu lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan. Kugenggam kalung itu dan terus menangis, hingga air mataku membasahinya. Aku tahu, air mataku tidak akan pernah membawa Aichi kembali. Aku rindu mendengar suaranya, aku rindu kembali memeluknya, aku rindu semua dongeng yang terjadi diantara aku dan Aichi. Aku rindu kehangatakan yang terjadi diantara kami…

Jikalah Tuhan mengizinkan, izinkan kami untuk bertemu lagi…

-Beberapa tahun kemudian-

Aku terus menatap seisi ruangan gereja. Banyak kenangan yang terjadi di sini. Sebelum kami berpisah. Kenangan suka dan duka masih tersimpan dalam memori kami. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia mengingatku atau tidak. Namun aku berharap ia tidak melupakanku. Melupakan semua kenangan ini. Aku tetap harus menepati janji yang sudah kubuat. Suatu saat, aku akan bertemu dengannya.

Dari saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun, hingga aku berumur delapan belas tahun. Aku aktif bermain kartu bernama _Vanguard_, dan bahkan dijuluki sebagai _fighter legendary_, walau kuakui julukan itu sedikit berlebihan. Darisana, kuharap Aichi juga memainkannya. Aku berharap, aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Hingga suatu ketika, aku mengalami keanehan. Aku bisa muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba, dan aku tidak tahu sebabnya. Aku nyaris depresi, namun aku bersyukur karena darisana, aku menemukan sosok yang sudah kurindukan.

"Daigo_-san_?" Kulihat ekpresinya bersama orang-orang yang mungkin teman-temannya terkejut. Namun, matanya menunjukkan ia tidak mengenalkan. Mungkinkah ia lupa padaku? Namun dengan tampak blak-blakan, aku berbicara santai seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin saat ini aku adalah orang asing di hadapannya.

Tapi aku bersyukur, ia sudah memiliki banyak teman. Sering tersenyum, dan dekat dengan siapa saja. Walau dalam hati, aku berharap, andaikan ia ingat, pasti kami bisa bersama lagi…

… Ya kan?

END POV

"_Nee_, Aichi_-oniisan_, rasanya kalian berdua agak mirip ya?" Komentar Kamui.

"Masa? Mungkin ya," Jawab Aichi. Sebuah perasaan muncul. Perasaana aneh dari benaknya. Namanya, suaranya, tatapannya, semuanya mirip dengan kakaknya.

"_Nii-san…"_ Tapi ia tidak sempat bertanya, karena sang kakak sedang terjebak di lorong waktu. Namun Aichi sedikit ragu, benarkah itu kakaknya yang selama ini menghilang dihadapannya?

"Aichi kenapa bengong. Ayo kita pulang," Aichi tersadar dari lamunnya karena suara dari Misaki. Aichi belum bisa memastikan, itu benar-benar kakaknya atau bukan.

-XXX-

Akhirnya setahun setelah _Royal Palladin_ diselamatkan, Daigo tidak lagi terjebak di lorong waktu. Rasanya ia bebas. Tidak usah tidur di raguan, makan di sebelah kuburan, bahkan membeku di kutub utara. Tapi, itu artinya ia tidak bisa (secara kebetulan) lagi bertemu dengan adiknya. Ia tidak tahu kehidupan Aichi saat ini.

Sementara kehidupan Daigo, ia merasa nyaman. Ia dibesarkan oleh keluarga kaya sehingga apa yang ia butuhkan dapat dipenuhi. Namun, ia tetap merasa hampa tanpa adanya Aichi disisinya.

Sementara, di rumah Aichi terus memikirkan Daigo. Naskah drama yang berada di meja belajarnya, dengan halaman yang diberi banyak pembatas tidak digubrisnya untuk sementara. Semenjak CV Circuit, ia tidak lagi melihat Daigo. Bahkan Daigo sendiri tidak berpartisipasi saat itu. Padahal, Aichi berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Rumah terasa kosong. Emi, adik tirinya sedang pergi ke rumah temannya, Shizuka, sedang mengunjungi tetangga yang baru, sementara ayahnya sibuk bekerja. Hanya tersisa dirinya di rumah. Namun, ia tidak kesepian, karena ia mempunyai banyak teman. Lambat laun, traumanya akan masa lalu mulai ia lupakan. Tapi ia belum bisa melupakan kakaknya sendiri.

Ia merindukan pelukan sang kakak, kata-kata penghibur yang dilontarkan, serta kehangatan yang ia rasakan saat bersamanya. Aichi ingin kakaknya kembali, tetapi ia juga tidak mau meninggalkan keluarga barunya, bahkan, ia juga tidak mau merusak kebahagian Daigo bersama keluarganya.

Andaikan ia waktu dulu lebih berani, pasti semua itu tidak akan terjadi. Orangtuanya masih hidup, dan sang kakak masih di sisinya. Tapi ia tahu, menyesal sekarangpun tidak ada gunanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang agar semua itu tidak terjadi lagi ialah melindungi teman-temannya. Walau nyawa taruhannya, asalkan mereka semua baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup. Ia tidak mau waktu terburuk terulang. Ia juga tidak mau kehilangan keluarga untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak pernah mau kehilangan…

"_Anakmu memecahkan piring di rumahku. Bahkan ia tidak mau meminta maaf,"_

"_Ia juga sengaja menjatuhkan belanjaanku hingga sayur-sayuran yang baru kubeli berserakan di tanah, bahkan sampai ada pasirnya! Bagaimana sih caramu mendidik anak!?"_

_Shizuka meminta maaf berkali-kali. Aichi hanya menatapnya, "Dia baru menjadi anak angkatku seminggu yang lalu. Jadi-…"_

"_Kenapa harus mengangkat anak yang seperti itu? Apa tidak ada anak lain?"_

"_Pokoknya aku tidak mau menerimanya sebelum kenakalanannya selesai!"_

_Shizuka kembali meminta maaf dan menyadari Aichi terus menatapnya, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau hanya anak angkat, jadi jangan banyak tingkah! Ayo, kukembalikan kau ke panti!"_

_Aichi tidak berani melawan. Selama perjalanan, keduanya tidak bersuara maupun bertatapan. Aichi takut dan kembali menangis. Tapi, ia hanya tidak ingin pergi sebelum bertemu kakaknya. Hanya itu. Saat tiba di gereja, Shizuka menceritakan yang terjadi pada kepala suster di panti tersebut._

"_Ia tidak pernah mau berbicara padaku. Sifatnya dingin dan cuek. Bahkan ia tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan ibu, tidak, bahkan walau memanggilku bibi, ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Saya mohon maaf. Saya kembalikan anak ini,"_

_Suster mengangguk mengerti, "Saya mengerti. Mungkin karena ia dimanjakan oleh kakaknya. Mohon maaf atas kejadian ini,"_

_Suster itu mendekati Aichi, dan hendak membawanya melangkah keluar. Shizuka menatapnya dan berlahan air matanya keluar. Tidak, walau anak angkat, ia tidak tega melihat kepergian Aichi. Ingin berkata 'Jangan pergi!' pun terasa sia-sia. Ia hanya tidak ingin Aichi sebandel itu. Salahkan ia harus mengangkat anak dari kakaknya? Shizuka sejujurnya mengerti rasanya kehilangan seorang kakak, namun ia berbeda. Shizuka kehilangan di mana ia sudah memiliki sebuah keluarga. Masih ada sang suami yang menemani. Tapi Aichi berbeda. Ia sendirian. Anak itu hanya ingin bertemu kakaknya. Baginya, kakaknya itu satu-satunya keluarga berharga yang ia miliki._

_Aichi terus terdiam, menangis seiring dengan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar gereja. Ia tidak mau kehilangan keluarga lagi. Bukanlah lebih baik ia bersama Shizuka daripada ditinggal sendirian, sama seperti kakaknya meninggalkannya?_

_Tidak, Aichi tidak mau lagi…_

_Ia tidak mau kehilangan lagi…_

_Aichi melepaskan genggaman tangan suster kepala, "Mama!"_

_Shizuka yang menyadari dipanggil oleh Aichi, kembali menatapnya. Dilihatnya Aichi yang berlari kembali padanya. Shizuka berlutut dan kembali memeluk Aichi. Walaupun tidak sehangat pelukan sang kakak, namun Aichi tetap ingin merasakannya. Ia takut sendirian. Sama seperti dulu._

"_Ma, Aichi janji enggak akan nakal lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"_

Tanpa Aichi sadari, air matanya kembali mengalir mengingat kejadian itu. Shizuka adalah sosok ibunya yang sekarang. Hal yang ingin Aichi lakukan, membahagian keluarganya. Ia tidak mau melihat ibunya menangis.

Walau ia rindu dengan kakaknya, ia tidak mau meninggalkan keluarganya. Setidaknya, biarlah begini hingga waktunya tiba…

_Selama bersekolah, ia tidak pernah mau berbaur. Ia masih takut bersosialisasi. Ia masih takut kepada orang lain. Selama menjadi objek penindasan, ia berusaha bertahan. Bertahan demi ibunya. Hari yang buruk itu terus terjadi, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang…_

"_Ini, ambil, kartu ini untukmu," Seorang anak laki-laki yang asing di matanya memberikannya sebuah kartu. Ia tidak tahu kartu apa itu._

"_Dia krastia yang kuat lho. Sekarang coba bayangkan, kau kuat seperti krastia itu,"_

_Aichi terus menatap kartu itu. Hadiah dari seseorang yang asing baginya, namun entah kenapa ia menjadi ingat sosok sang kakak. Seorang kakak yang menyemangatinya dengan kata-kata. Ia terus menjaga kartu itu hingga akhirnya kartu itu dicuri oleh teman sekelasnya. Namun ia tidak menyangka, hal itu membuatnya bertemu dengan laki-laki misterius yang memberikannya kartu._

_Orang itu mengajarinya cara bermain kartu. Kata-katanya yang tajam, namun sejujurnya ada kebaikan dibalik semua itu. Sosok Kai Toshiki yang dikagumi Aichi. Aichi tahu, Kai bukanlah kakaknya, namun, kehangatan yang Kai berikan membuatnya seperti sedang bersamanya. Setidaknya, kali ini ia menganggap Kai sebagai sosok pengganti sang kakak._

Hari H, yaitu hari di mana klubnya harus mementaskan drama dimulai. Ia sempat cemas karena Kourin tidak datang. Beruntungnya ia datang tepat waktu, namun, panggung sudah hancur, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Sosok yang sudah lama dirindukan Aichi datang, memperbaiki semua kesalahan, bahkan adegen diluar dugaan berjalan dengan baik. Reputasi klub yang sempat tersingkir itu naik. Tapi saat Aichi hendak bertanya, benarkah ia Daigo, kakak kandungnya, Daigo sudah kembali menghilang. Aichi tidak yakin, tapi kalung yang dikenakannya membuktikan segalanya. Daigo, adalah sosok kakaknya yang hilang dari sisinya.

Aichi pulang dengan perasaan kecewa. Di saat ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku, ia menemukan sebuah surat. Surat dari seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi. Surat dari Daigo, kakak kandungnya.

Dengan cepat, ia membaca isi surat tersebut. Isinya singkat, namun membuat Aichi menangis bahagia. Teryata kakaknya belum lupa. Belum lupa dengan semua kenangan yang ada. Belum lupa akan semuanya

_From Daigo_

_Maaf ya aku tidak bisa ikut bersamamu. Tapi aku janji, suatu saat, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi dan memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk bersama. Sama seperti dulu._

Sama seperti dulu, keindahan yang belum berubah dan kini sudah menjadi kenangan, suatu saat akan kembali terulang.

"_Arigatou_, _Nii-san_,"

-XXX-

Beberapa hari, kasus Link-Joker diselesaikan dengan baik. Para _Fighter_ bisa kembali bermain dengan nyaman seperti biasa. Daigo bangga memiliki seorang adik seperti Aichi. Ia berani menaklukkan badai, walau itu beresiko. Daigo yang saat ini memiliki banyak waktu luang, ia dari awal berencana untuk bertemu dengan adiknya.

Aichi, adiknya yang lebih berharga dari emas. Setelah sekian lama, Daigo akhirnya bisa memiliki banyak waktu luang. Ia memutuskan untuk bertemu kembali dengannya. Namun ada satu hal yang janggal. Teman-temannya yang hanya ia kenali waktu drama sama sekali tidak mengenali Aichi. Semua yang terjadi selama mereka bersama Aichi hilang seakan ditelan bumi. Daigo yang selalu santai dan blak-blakan tentu saja terkejut dan tidak mau nemerima kenyataan itu.

Haruskah ia kehilangan Aichi untuk selamanya. Tidak, semua itu tidak boleh terjadi. Daigo terus bertanya kepada orang-orang, namun mereka semua tidak tahu, bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, ibu tirinya, Shizuka tidak mengenalnya.

Daigo terduduk lemas. Ke manakah Aichi? Apakah Aichi selamanya tidak akan kembali lagi ke sisinya? Kenapa semua itu terjadi?

Daigo berpikir untuk menyerah dan bunuh diri. Namun semua itu gagal. Jikalah ia tidak bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikagumi Aichi, ia pasti sudah mati.

"Aku juga sedang mencari keberadaan Aichi. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa mencarinya sendirian. Jadi, mari kita mencarinya bersama-sama!"

Daigo mengenal orang itu. Ia tahu, orang itu, Kai Toshiki juga tidak ingin kehilangan Aichi. Lambat laun, semua teman-temannya kembali mengingat Aichi. Walau mereka dihentikan Queatre Knight. Daigo tidak peduli, asalkan ia dapat bertemu Aichi kembali.

"Hei, kau jika menyangkut soal Aichi menjadi serius. Kau memiliki hubungan apa dengannya?" Nada-nada dingin Kai membuat Daigo ingin tertawa. Mungkinkah Kai cemburu padanya?

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, Aichi sosok adik yang sangat kusayangi. Aku tidak akan pernah mau kehilangannya,"

Kai terlihat terkejut. Ia tidak tahu selama ini mereka kakak-adik.

"Adik? Bukannya ia kakak Emi?"

"Kami diadopsi keluarga yang berbeda. Aichi diangkat menjadi anak oleh adik kembar ibuku, jadi banyak yang tidak menyangka sejujurnya mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah,"

Kai baru saja memahaminya, namun, dengan iseng aku ingin mengerjainya, "Kau naksir dengan adikku, makanya kau cemburu saat aku terlihat khawatir dengan hilangnya Aichi kan?"

"Bukan, hanya saja dia… pasanganku," Ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan ekpresinya.

Daigo tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia bersyukur, masih ada orang seperti Kai, sosok pengganti kakak bagi Aichi.

"Hei," Daigo memanggilnya, "Maukah kamu mengabulkan satu permohonanku?"

"Permohonan?"

"Lindungilah Aichi," Kata-kata singkat dan sederhana yang bisa ia ungkapkan dari lubuk hatinya. Ya, lindungilah Aichi, adiknya tersayang…

… Selamanya

Aichi sesekali menatap keluar. Ia ingin bertemu Daigo. Namun keempat orang itu tidak mengizinkannya. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa, namun mereka tidak menjawab. Apakah ada sesuatu dibalik batu ini?

Namun, Aichi tetap berusaha bersabar. Bersabar hingga sang kakak benar-benar akan kembali bersamanya.

"Aichi_-sama_, waktunya anda beristirahat," Suara dari Gaillard membangunkannya dari lamunnya. Aichi hanya menurutinya dan memberikan senyuman tipis. Ia kembali menatap keluar jendela sebentar dan melihat sebuah bintang jatuh.

"_Semoga Nii-san kembali lagi…"_

Berhari-hari ia menunggu. Berhari-hari pula kakak beserta teman-temannya berjuang untuk menemukannya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar, dan seiring dengan doanya, ia mendengar bahwa sang kakak akan datang, menepati janji yang mereka buat saat masa kecil.

Daigo,Kai serta teman-temannya membujuknya untuk pulang, namun sesekali Aichi menolak. Ia tidak tahu mengapa. Hal itu terus berulang-ulang, hingga akhirnya, Daigo datang sendirian ke hadapannya.

"Aichi, aku datang untuk menepati janjiku. Ayo kita pulang. Ayo kita kembali mengulangi kenangan indah itu, mulai dari sekarang,"

Aichi tersenyum. Walau sedikit ragu, ia berlari dan memeluk sang kakak. Tangis kebahagian terjadi diantara mereka.

"Aku tahu, suatu saat _Nii-san_ akan datang. Akan datang menjemputku…"

"Aku tidak akan ingkar janji. Sekarang aku akan membawamu pulang. Kita akan memulai kembali ikatan persaudaraan kita, mulai dari hari ini sampai selamanya…"

Sampai selamanya, janji abadi yang terbuat. Tidak ada satupun yang mengingkarnya. Daigo melepskan pelukannya, dan membawanya keluar. Membawanya kembali ke rumah, ke kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku akan sering-sering datang ke sini, jadi jangan khawatir lagi," Daigo kembali memasangkan kalung yang seragam dengannya. Tanda persaudaraan mereka. Tanda perjanjian abadi yang mereka buat.

"_Nee_, _Nii-san_," Aichi memanggil Daigo, "Terima kasih untuk semua ini…"

_Terima kasih atas perlindunganmu_

_Terima kasih atas kasih sayang yang kau berikan_

_Terima kasih karena kau telah menjadi kakak yang berharga bagiku_

_Berjanjilah untuk tidak lagi meninggalkan aku_

_Sekarang dan selamanya…_

**END**

**DAFUQ, udah gaje, kata banyak yang diulang, gak ada feel, typo, aaaah! Tidaaak!**

**Suer, Author ngetik sampai nangis gegara terlalu menghayati. Beneran, rata-rata adegen terambil dari drama Taiwan, Dolphin Bay yang dulu tayang di Indonesia sekitar tahun 2003.**

**Author suka banget film itu. Bikin nangis dan lagunya bagus**

**Maaf kalau FICnya gaje dan tidak memuaskan. RnR?**


End file.
